


March Madness 2018

by Kingshadow486



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Groping, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshadow486/pseuds/Kingshadow486
Summary: My collection of March Madness ficlets of which are nsfw and sfw, depending.





	1. Day 1: Dumb (NSFW)

            “Hiccup you drive way too slow…” Jack muttered from the passenger seat, looking over to his boyfriend just in time to notice his eyebrow twitch. Well that makes a good start to this conversation.

            “I’m going the speed limit, Jack, be thankful I’m not like Gobber who drives 5 under all the time.” Hiccup had a point there. Gobber and his father were the opposite when it came to driving and while Gobber was fine with Stoick’s speeding, Stoick had no patience for Gobber’s easy going. Hiccup had decided if he went in the middle he wouldn’t have a problem.

            “Yeah but we need to be home now! Come, on, how about I give you some incentive~?” Jack teased before reaching over and rubbing Hiccup’s thigh.

            “What in- Jack!” Hiccup’s voice rose an octave as well as in volume as Jack groped his crotch, but the surprise caused Hiccup to press down on the accelerator. The sudden speed threw both their heads back just before Hiccup slammed on the breaks, jerking them forward. Luckily it was late and there were no other cars around on the small suburban back road, which allowed Hiccup to glare over at his sheepishly grinning boyfriend.

            “So, the next time you do that, idiot, I won’t be so nice. I’d really like to not fuck up my car, got it?” Their necks were going to be sore tomorrow, Hiccup could already feel it starting to ache weakly.

            “I’m sorry! I didn’t think you’d react like that, it was barely even a touch.” That was a gross underestimation of which they both knew, so Hiccup decided to ignore the remark and continue their way home. At least no one else would know about that one. Hopefully.

            Once they were home Hiccup set to making dinner. It was a little late, but they’d skipped the opportunity to grab take-out. He was tempted to force Jack to make dinner after their little incident, but he ignored his pettier, probably correct, train of thought. Soon the pasta was boiling along with the sauce next to it. Just as Hiccup grabbed the pan from the cupboard he felt hands on his hips and breath on his ear.

            “I’m sorry I fucked up earlier, Hic, let me make it up to you.” His tone was almost aggressively seductive, but Hiccup’s rationality sprang to life right as he threatened to dip into the white-haired boy.

            “Jack, I haven’t covered the pots!” Jack snapped out of his flirting right away and let Hiccup pull back from the stove just as a bubble of boiling water popped and threw water at the edge of the counter. With a sigh Hiccup covered the two pots and turned to face his boyfriend.

            “Sorry…?” Jack said and poked his fingers together, smiling shyly at Hiccup as he backed up a little. He was not doing so well tonight.

            “Ugh, it’s fine. Maybe later, yeah?” Hiccup replied to his earlier suggestion, patting him on the shoulder in pity. His heart was in the right place, but he was thinking with his dick, so it didn’t go too far. Jack returned to the living room to sulk in his embarrassment. Soon however alfredo sauce and chicken drew him to the table. Hiccup was better at cooking overall, as he liked it, but Jack knew his way around the kitchen too. That didn’t stop him from praising his boyfriend with every bite he took.

            “Hiccup, why aren’t you a professional cook again?” Jack asked tiredly once they were finished cleaning the dishes.

            “It’s just a hobby. You know I like making stuff, cooking is so much different than anything I could do at work. It’s fun sure, but that’s mostly ‘cause I get to make you so pleased.” Hiccup was right there; Jack was definitely pleased.

            “Can I please you back then? See, look, I’m asking from a distance, so I don’t fuck it up this time.” To emphasize his point, he held his hands in the air. Hiccup laughed softly in response.

            “Fine, after we get ready for bed. I don’t want you to smell like garlic for the rest of the night. Not incredibly sexy, despite what Snotlout might say.” Even the thought of that gave the pair shivers.

            After a change of clothes, the brushing of teeth, and mouthwash of course, the couple was in bed with their hands all over each other. In moments Jack had Hiccup pinned to the bed as they made out, their arousal growing. Once they pulled away for air Hiccup paused Jack in the removal of clothes.

            “Wait…did you buy condoms?” Hiccup asked through his panting, his hands resting on Jack’s shoulders.

            “C-condoms?” He replied, his voice shaking as an evident answer. That’s three in one night, how much more could he mess up? Hiccup only sighed then smiled a bit up at him.

            “Before you apologize, it’s fine. I guess that means we won’t be going that far. You can still easily make it up to me, though.” As his soft smile turned into a grin Jack sighed in relief. How was Hiccup so forgiving after all that he would never know.

            “You’re the best, Hic. Now let me try my best~” With that Jack began to kiss down his chin, neck, and chest. Making his way to his waist, he chuckled at the tent forming in the green pyjama pants. Soon they were pulled down to reveal no underwear, only a throbbing dick aching for attention. Jack gripped it with one hand and stroked a few slow times before taking him in his mouth. Hiccup let out a groan in response and leaned his head back into the pillow with shut eyes.

            “Fuck…h-holy shit Jack slow down…” The request fell on deaf ears, however, as Jack began to bob his head and move his tongue over whatever he could. He was determined to make his other mistakes right…with sex. Not the best role model, that’s for sure.

            Hiccup barely lasted a few minutes before he was gripping white locks of hair and moaning probably too loudly, forcing Jack to swallow everything he had to offer. Slowly Jack pulled away and took a deep breath, licking his lips as he smirked up at Hiccup. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but Jack stopped him when he raised up a messy hand, then proceeded to lick it clean. Red was a good color on Hiccup’s cheeks, Jack thought as he moved up and hugged his boyfriend.

            “You are such a perv…” Hiccup muttered as he pulled the blankets over them. Jack merely hummed in response.

            “Yeah, but I’m your perv.” There was no arguing that, so the pair went to sleep peacefully. Jack hoped Hiccup would forget about his earlier mistakes that night, but in reality, he knew he would never live them down.


	2. Day 2: Adventure (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful small Heist, Jack decides they should celebrate.

            “Do you really think no one will find out?” Hiccup asked his partner in crime as they finished setting up camp. To be fair, Hiccup only turned them invisible. He technically never touched the stolen gems but clearly there was no way that would hold up if they got caught.

            “Of course not! There’s no way anyone saw through your spell. Relax a little! Once we get back to the city we’ll be rich.” Jack’s confidence was comforting for once, so Hiccup decided to let it pass without a trace of doubt for now.

            “But now,” Jack continued, “I have an idea of how we can celebrate.” With that the white-haired thief pulled a bottle of pink fluid out of his pack. Now _that_ made Hiccup nervous.

            “Hey, before you freak, let me explain first.” Jack held up his hands, and the bottle, as he smiled reassuringly at his wizard companion. He seemed genuine, so Hiccup decided to let him explain.

            “So, I know I’ve been trying to convince you to drink this for a while, but I thought of something else. We’re far off from any town or village, plus you could always work some magic if we do get out of hand. I was thinking we both drink half of it.” Jack gave Hiccup a moment to mull it over. The potion was supposed to make whoever drank it blinded with lust and arousal. It was obvious that Jack was the one that bought it and he’d been trying to convince Hiccup to drink it ever since. Hiccup was reluctant to since her didn’t like the idea of having so little control over his actions.

            “Fine, I guess that’s ok…” He muttered which caused Jack to pump his fist downward in victory. If they each had half the effects wouldn’t be as strong, but they’d both have a good time. If anyone or anything did come across them Hiccup could easily use a spell to clear them of the effects since his mind wouldn’t be completely hazy.

            Once they had their rations for the night, Jack downed the first half of the potion quickly before handing it to Hiccup who in turn drank the remaining liquid. It tasted somewhat like fruit but had a hint of tang to it as well. He couldn’t quite name it, but it wasn’t bad. After a few minutes they began to feel the effects of the concoction. Everything began to feel warmer, their clothes felt restrictive, and their eyes set on the opposite male.

            Jack moved first, quickly slipping past the fire to grab Hiccup in his arms and kiss him deeply. Hiccup returned the kiss with equal passion, trying his best to undress himself with one hand while the other tried to do the same to Jack. With one swift movement, however, Jack had Hiccup on his sleeping bag and his robes already pulled off his torso. The wizard cursed under his breath at how much more dexterous the white-haired male above him was.

            “What’s wrong? Familiar got your tongue?” Jack teased with a smirk before leaning down and kissing along a few of the scars littering Hiccup’s chest. That always got to him; the sweet and innocent gesture turned provocative made his head spin in the daze.

            “S-shut up and d-don’t stop.” Hiccup had a feeling that this was affecting him more than it was Jack. Was Jack always this horny? Before he could even reason it out he was snapped back to reality as his clothes were fully removed. Even in the chill of the night-time breeze, the potion kept his skin on fire.

            “Hey, you need to be naked- oh…” Hiccup finally raised his head to scold Jack only to find him equally as naked. With the glow of the fire behind him Jack was illuminated, his scars barely visible. He had more than Hiccup did, on account of his dangerous shenanigans, but Hiccup cherished every single one.

            “Enjoying the view?” Jack asked cockily as he pulled a vile of oil out of his nearby bag, covering two fingers before spreading Hiccup’s legs. They were both enjoying the view of each other, it seemed.

            “Ah, d-do you really need to go through with this every time?” Hiccup asked with a shaky voice as Jack effortlessly pushed both fingers into Hiccup’s entrance. With his other hand he reached forward and began stroking the wizard in time with the thrusting of his fingers.

            “Yes, it is. I want to make sure I don’t hurt you, you impatient dork. Besides, you know you like it.” Jack couldn’t have been more smug in that moment. Hiccup would have retaliated but Jack moved both hands faster, effectively turning his words into moans. After full minutes of torture, what felt like hours to the wizard, Jack pulled his hands away and got over him.

            “Ready?” He asked softly as he covered his own member in the oil, lining up with his partner.

            “Y-yes please just hurry…” Hiccup whined and within moments Jack was fully seated in him. It took all his self-control not to release right then, with how much Hiccup was writhering underneath him. After a moment to let him adjust, Jack built a steady rhythm of pumping in and out of Hiccup. Before he knew it, he was thrusting probably too fast for them to enjoy it fully, but damn did it feel too good. Hiccup had his nails digging into Jack’s back as Jack sunk his teeth into Hiccup’s shoulder to join the many other bite marks there. Their moans gained volume with their speed, and just before Hiccup could warn Jack, he was cumming on both of their stomach’s and chests. Jack then pressed a deep as he could into Hiccup and released as well, letting out his own loud moan.

            In the afterglow of their pleasure, Jack managed to slowly pull out of his boyfriend and hold him, using his own sleeping bag as a blanket to cover them. Clothes could come in the morning.

            “I’m glad we used that potion…” Hiccup muttered, on the verge of sleep. Jack nodded against his shoulder in response, a smile gracing his features. The pair fell asleep in bliss that night, with the goal of making bank the next day. Jack was definitely going to buy more of that potion.


	3. Day 3: Bulbous (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup has a visitor in his nursery.

            Hiccup groaned to himself when he heard the entrance bell ring signalling another customer had just made their way inside. Every time he got a moment to actually do his work done, another customer decided to have a look. That’s what he gets for running a nursery all on his own, to be fair.

            “Hi how can I help…you…” He looked up from his papers to greet the stranger but trailed off when he laid his eyes on them. Stood before him was a tall, lanky, white-haired boy with a bright grin radiating a smug aura plastered on his face. He seemed to be around Hiccup’s age as well, so the blush slowly rising to his cheeks was at least warranted. He was so good looking that he had to have a double take, really. He wasn’t good with people all his life, let alone talking to attractive guys.

            “Hi there, sorry, I’m just hiding from my mate right now. I kind of snatched his phone when he refused to fulfil a favor. I’m not actually here to buy anything.” The stranger said as his grin turned a little sheepish. That snapped Hiccup back to reality and made him give his usual forced customer service smile.

            “Well you could always look around a little while you hide.” He offered dryly and looked back down to resume his work. The white-haired boy silently took his advice and began to slowly pace along the store. Soon he came upon a small shrub he could have sworn he saw move. When he leaned closer to look at it a pair of deep green eyes with jet black pupil slits opened, causing him to yelp and fall back, hitting his head on the opposite shelf. Hiccup got a chuckle out of that, at least.

            That’s just Toothless, he doesn’t bite. He likes that aspidistra plant a lot for some reason.” The stranger rubbed the back of his head and let out a small groan of pain. His eyes tracked the eyes as a sleek and majestic black cat revealed itself and made its way to the counter where Hiccup was, eyes never leaving the stranger. Hiccup began to pet it lazily but its gaze still never moved. It was so unnerving!

            “Does he always do that? The staring?” He asked nervously and slowly stood, feeling like he was suddenly in a court room with a judge grilling him for all his sins. How could the cat already hate him, they just met! Ok, nevermind, it’s a cat, it could easily hate him off the bat. He did his best to avoid eye contact with the demon cat. Just as he was going to continue looking around the shop, the bell rang as another person entered.

            “Hello, can I help you?” Hiccup asked the newcomer and let his pencil drop, fed up with even trying.

            “Yeah, I’m lookin’ for, ah, there ya are.” The man said in a heavy Australian accent before quickly dashing over and grabbing the collar of the white-haired male. That must be the one he was hiding from, Hiccup thought.

            “Sorry, I hope he wasn’t botherin’ you or nothin’.” He said and ignored the flailing boy. Hiccup had to suppress his laughter at the struggle. What was he if not professional?

            “No, it’s all right, he was just having a look around. You found him pretty quickly, from when he got in here at least.” He commented making the man grin. Buck teeth? No, Hiccup shouldn’t judge, his teeth are like that a little, too.

            “He can never get that far from me. Isn’t that right, eh, Jack?” He asked and looked down at the now defeated boy. Jack only glared up at him and handed the phone back.

            “Shut up Aster, it’s not my fault you’re practically a rabbit with those ears of yours. I could’ve made it to the next town over and you’d still be on my tail.” Aster only laughed at that and set him down.

            “Maybe so. Well, since you’ve caused this poor boy so much trouble I think I’ll buy something. I need to spruce up the new apartment anyway.” Aster said and started looking over the plants, making Hiccup perk up. That made watching their banter even more rewarding.

            “Come on, dude, you already have like a million plants by the window!” Jack complained and leaned against one of the walls.

            “Never enough, though, mate.” Aster replied simply then laid his eyes on the flower displays.

            “Ah, the displays are plastic, but I have the real things in the back to purchase. That’s where the greenhouse so they can, you know, live in a decent environment instead of in here were not much light gets through.” Hiccup said and walked around the counter.

            “Can you get some of the anemones for me? These ones.” Aster pointed to the ones labelled “St Bridgid,” red flowers with black centers. Hiccup nodded with a bright smile and slipped through a back door.

            “You like him.” Aster said simply and continued browsing the plants, making Jack sputter and blush.

            “W-what is with you and your crush sense?! That’s so bullshit, man!” Jack pouted and crossed his arms, only making Aster laugh. He had no difficulty reading the white-haired male like a book. Soon Hiccup returned with a pot of budding flowers, only one beginning to show their colors.

            “They look…weird. Kind of, like light bulbs. Or…” Jack trailed off and got a look from the other two males which instantly made his cheeks flare red.

            “Like?” Hiccup urged and couldn’t help the grin rising to his face. He had a good idea of what he was thinking of right now and so did Aster. Jack could instantly tell they knew.

            “I’m not thinking of _that_!” He retorted and folded his arms once more. Aster shrugged and paid for the flowers but mouthed ‘He’s a furry’ to Hiccup while he did which earned a chuckle from the florist. With that the two left the store arguing over whether or not that’s what he meant. Hiccup had a feeling they would be back sometime, and he couldn’t wait for that time to come.


	4. Day 4: Chance (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack attends a party and gets a chance to talk to Hiccup. Jack is kind of the loner type, Hiccup is kind of the prep-y type.

            Jack didn’t know how it happened really. He knew the party Aster was throwing seemed like trouble, but that didn’t stop him from giving in to his best friend’s and actually going to it. Aster was by no means poor, most of which was reflected in his home. Of course, the interior was nice to, but he knew better than to throw crazy parties and own extremely expensive furniture. When Jack arrived that night, the place was already pretty busy, but he was eventually able to find Aster. After letting him know he was there, he found his way to the food and managed to eat quietly by himself in a corner. No one paid him much mind for a while. It was kind of surprising; a lot of Aster’s friends were pretty familiar with Jack, but they all knew he wasn’t the partying type. Not like this, anyway. By 10pm most everyone was drunk off their asses save for the rare designated driver.

            “Hey there, what’s the likes of you doing at a party like this?” Jack looked up from his phone to see a brunet of similar stature to himself. Wait, this was Hiccup. The dorky, but also dangerously strong, son-of-a-crazy-rich-father Hiccup. He wasn’t the party type, was he? Ok Jack, way to be hypocritical.

            “Oh, heh, Aster ‘convinced’ me to come. It’s not all that bad, he always gets good food, so I think it might have been worth it.” He smiled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. At least he was honest about slightly exploiting his best friend.

            “Yeah, that’s true. I came to drop off some work for him, but then he roped me into staying a bit longer. Should ‘a known he was gonna make me.” Hiccup replied with a small sigh. Jack shook his head a bit at that response.

            “Sounds exactly like Aster.” Just as he finished the music volume turned way up, making him wince a bit.

            “Hey, we can talk upstairs!” Hiccup shouted over the music and took Jack’s hand, leading him away from the crowd before Jack could even protest or agree. He would have agreed. After a moment they were upstairs in Aster’s room, the door quickly shut. The music was muffled somewhat but the vibrations could still be felt through the floor and walls. Aster was lucky his house was removed from the others nearby, otherwise they’d have a million noise complaints by now.

            “That’s much better. The music gets to me easily. Is that really why you’re here, ‘cause you can’t say ‘no?’” Hiccup asked suddenly, going over and looking over some papers at Aster’s desk; presumably the ones he came to the part originally to deliver. Jack was taken aback by the suggestion slightly. What, had Hiccup shown up for another reason?

            “Yeah, he pestered me about it for days. What, are those papers really why you’re here?” He didn’t mean to snap back at him, but he did anyway. He didn’t like being accused of lying.

            “Yeah, I came to drop these off. But I also came to see if I could hook up with someone.” Hiccup replied plainly and looked over at Jack, only to laugh at the reddening of the pale boy’s face.

            “What? I’m being honest! Oh please, was it not obvious when I took you to a room away from everyone else?” Jack didn’t think his face could get any redder, but it had to have. He had no idea how to respond to that. Ok, so maybe he had a little crush on Hiccup since their days in high school, but to think it was reciprocated? Surely, he would have found someone else at the party to bang if he was looking purely for a hook-up.

            “Well, what do you say?” Hiccup asked and walked over to Jack, an almost devilish look in his eye. Jack gulped and nodded a little, trying desperately to form any words but ultimately failing miserably. With that Hiccup pushed him backwards onto the bed fully and got over him, smirking now.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you. Virgin, right?” The question made Jack look away, the gesture enough of an answer. Hiccup leaned down and kissed him gently, of which Jack returned, but it quickly grew into a make-out session. He’d at least kissed people, Hiccup would soon come to find. After a moment of the pair locking lips, Jack decided to pull away for air first. As he panted Hiccup reached down and rubbed the growing bulge in his jeans. That was new.

            “Heh, definitely a virgin.” Hiccup commented as he undid his own as well as Jack’s pants, pushing the down. Jack looked down and his blush flared back to life. Hiccup wasn’t wearing any underwear, so an impressive member of at least 7 inches, Jack estimated, stood before him. He was definitely bigger than Jack which made him slightly self-conscious. Was he enough for Hiccup? As the thoughts raced through his mind the brunet pulled Jack’s boxers down as well, then let out a whistle when he laid eyes on Jack’s dick.

            “Not bad, frosty. Not bad at all.” Well, that was a relief. Jack didn’t know what to do from then on, however, as the next passing moments of silence indicated. Hiccup, patient as ever, moved closer to Jack and pressed their cocks together causing Jack to let out a shaky sigh. When his hand wrapped around both, well, Jack revealed he was definitely a moaner. Hiccup set a fast pace, moving his hand along both of them while dipping down to kiss Jack every now and then. They didn’t have much time, so Hiccup wasn’t working to savor it too much.

            “Hiccup, f-fuck, I-,” Jack began but was swiftly cut off by Hiccup, “I know, m-me too, let it out~” Even through moans and groans Hiccup managed to take charge of the situation. The husky voice was enough to push Jack over the edge, cumming in Hiccups hand. Halfway through his orgasm Hiccup joined him, letting out a deep groan of pleasure. As the pair came down from their high, Hiccup let out a breathless chuckle.

            “Damn, we are so doing more than that next time, you’re not half bad, Frosty. I think I’ll take you out to dinner next time though, deal?” Jack only nodded once again, not entirely sure of how to react to that. He had a date now? And the promise of more sex? Not bad, all in all. Hiccup cleaned them up, none to graciously (With his tongue), have Jack one last kiss, then left. Luckily, the party was dying down so after a few moments to ready himself, Jack left too.


End file.
